it's you (oh it's always you)
by EmmyWayward
Summary: "I can bring her back Killian. I can give you the life you could have had, with the love you lost," Killian has to make a choice to save Emma from Elsa, the Ice Queen. (Set in Season 4)


**_category:_ **Once Upon a Time

**_ships:_**Captain Swan

**_rating:_**T

**_genre:_**romance

_This is something that came to my mind when I saw a lot of people asking for fics where Killian has to choose between Emma and Milah and this sort of came up to my mind. It's not much, but I had to write it down. If you have seen firefly, this might seem familiar :) I forgot to put this up here on my ff account, so for those who haven't read it on my tumblr, here you go!_

Emma doesn't know how it came to this; being captured by the Ice Queen (_fucking Elsa for god sakes) _while her parents, Hook, and Regina are on their way to save her. When Belle called saying she had found some information to try to suppress the queens powers long enough to trap her in the mirror, she decided to go by herself to stall Elsa before she caught on to what was happening. Killian (and her parents) refused for to go without back up, but she was adamant about her job as the savior. Of course, Killian still wouldn't let her go alone, but Robin offered to go with her and she knew that the only way to get to Elsa was to go along with it.

Boy, does she regret her decision now.

Across the field by the old barn that started this whole thing, Robin was stuck to the floor, his legs incases in ice and his bow having been blown away, laid a yard away from where he was. Emma was trapped in a cage, formed in sharpened icicles that were strong as steel. They were unbreakable, having no effect to the magic Emma kept blasting at it. She was getting exhausted trying to get out, she would have fallen to her knees if it wasn't for her own ice shackles keeping her upright.

"Give it up, savior. It's useless. Just tell me where the dark one is so I can get my sister back," Elsa said calmly, trying to get through to Emma with the emotion she laced to her voice.

"After this, I'm not going to tell you anything!"

"I don't want to hurt you Emma!" Elsa snapped, stepping in front of Emma's cage, narrowing her eyes. "But I will. I just want my sister back, so help me, and this all goes away." To make her point, she brought up her hand and clenched her fist, sinking Emma into the ground.

"Let them go you frigid bitch!" Regina yelled, coming into view with a fire ball blazing in her palm. Charming and Killian were on her right, swords drawn while Snow flanked her right, her own bow raised and an arrow cocked.

"Oh, well isn't it the Evil Queen. I've heard so much about you, but no one ever told me you were going soft," Elsa said mockingly, snapping her fingers, trapping them all where they stood. Regina took this chance and threw her fireball at her, but The Ice Queen was faster, destroying it with her own ice ball. Snow released her arrow the same time Charming threw his sword, but both were frozen in midair before falling to Elsa's feet. With a glance at Killian, who was making his way to Emma, Elsa thought of a way to get what she wants. She just needed a partner.

"Emma, love, are you okay?" Killian asked as he reached the icicle cage, gripping the ice to look at Emma. She gave him a smile and just shrugged, playing off as this was no big deal.

"Oh, you know, just trying to do my job as Savior, so I'm just fine." Killian chuckled, bringing up his sword to break the ice caging her in. He needed to touch her, to feel that she was ok in his arms.

"Take cover, Swan, I am busting you out," and with her turning away, covering her face, Killian raised his arm, but before he could even make contact with the icy structure, the sword was ripped from his hand. Turning, he saw Elsa with his sword in her left hand. Snow and Charming were trapped, the same as Robin, but Regina had her own cage, her hands wrapped in glowing ice caps, lighting with the magic she tried to use to break out, but was useless.

"Now, Captain Hook, I am glad we got to meet. You see, I've done some research of my own. I know your history, Killian Jones," The Snow Queen said, sauntering closer to Emma's cage to be closer to them. Killian took a step in front of Emma's cage protecting her on instinct.

"Have you? And what am I to you?" he said through clenched teeth, glancing to the Charming's trying to fight their confines.

"What's this world's sayings? 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend?'" She brought up her hand, and snapped her fingers, sinking Emma into the snow even further, only leaving the top half of her torso above the ground.

"Emma!" Her parents shouted along with Killian, who turned back trying to break the cage with his hook.

"Now, Captain, I know of your feud with The Dark One,"

"Let her go!" He roared, turning his eyes filled with rage to the white haired beauty.

"No, not until you hear me out!" She cried, the desperation spilling out of her voice, the sound nearly breaking Emma's heart. She could see it on her face. This girl is truly lost.

"I know what he took from you! I can help," and with that she waved her hand, revealing a blue portal beside her. In there were flashes of his life. The life of the pirate he was, with two hands and not a care in the world. Emma felt her heart drop when she saw the black haired beauty next him. It was Milah, she just knew it. Her eyes turned from the portal to Killian and saw his face and the emotions that crossed it.

"Killian," she whispered, knowing he couldn't hear her or the comfort she was trying to convey. He was in a trance watching the portal and the memory it was playing. He turned his eyes to Elsa when she started talking.

"I can bring her back Killian. I can give you the life you could have had, with the love you lost," she said, gently trying to convince him. "But of course, you can't have both," She raised her free hand to Emma. White streaks flew from her hand to the cage, and Emma shrieked as she felt her body sink further until the snow is at her shoulders.

In that moment, she knew Elsa's plan. She's going to make him choose. Her or Milah. Thinking of him having to make that choice, made her feel nauseous and doubtful. Milah was his first love; the love that he had spent 300 years avenging. Feeling this uncertainty overwhelm her she suddenly got what Regina felt when she brought back Marion. Tearing her eyes from Killian, who is still giving Elsa an unwavering glare, to Regina and Robin who were conveniently trapped right next to each other.

She expected Regina to give her a look that screamed 'karma' or 'this is what you get', but it was softer. Regina gave her a look that told her that she knows what this is like and she knows how much this hurts.

And it does. Who was she? Just a lost girl. Sure she found her home, but it doesn't mean it can't be taken from her. How can she compare with his first love? She closed her eyes, feeling her tears fall from her eye while she waited for the blow.

"So Killian, you must-"

"I choose her," He interrupted pointing to Emma. She opened her eyes and saw Elsa's shocked face and Killian's utter conviction. "I choose Emma."

Elsa stood still, not knowing what to do next.

"I'm sorry, was that rude? You were going to ask me to choose, right? Well, go ahead, give me my ultimatum, but rest assured, I will choose her no matter the circumstances." he said, his face completely serious as he stared down Elsa.

Emma felt like her heart both stop and picked up its pace. He picked her. Killian Jones picked her and said he would every time. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and suddenly she felt lighter, like nothing could break the joy she was feeling. Someone finally chose her.

Elsa's shocked face turned hard as ice as she kept her eyes on Killian Jones.

"You are making a big mistake, Hook."

He shook his head. "For the first time in my life, I know I am making the right choice. And I will choose her. Every time. In a hundred lifetimes, I will choose her. No let her go," He spoke the last part with a hardened edge, the pirate captain coming out of him. Elsa met his stare challenging, thinking she could break him, but he stood his ground. She knew she had lost this round.

With a snap of her fingers, they were all released from their confines and clouds of white surrounded Elsa as she started to disappear.

"I guess I misjudged you, Captain," she said solemnly, leaving the others in the field.

As soon as she was gone, Killian ran to Emma, helping her from under the banks of snow.

"Emma, are you alright?" He whispered, worried that she was hurt. His care and the worry on his face for her just made her stomach clench with need and her heart lightened. God, she loved him. She loved him and she wasn't afraid, because he would pick her. No matter the realm or time, no matter the villain or her protective parents, he would pick her.

"Killian, she said in a broken whisper and watery smile. She needed to tell him how she felt, he needed to know he wasn't alone in this. "I-"

"It's okay, love. You don't have to say it," he reassured, placing his hand on her cheek, wiping the tears away. She opened her mouth to say something, but the way his eyes shined, showing the love he held for her, hit her hard. He loved her so much he didn't need to hear those word from her; not until she was ready.

With everything she was feeling, she grabbed the lapels of his coat and pulled him towards her, her lips slanting over his. She kissed him with passion, joy, and love. She didn't care that her parents and Regina and her complicated love were watching them, she held him close and kissed him with everything she had.

Breaking apart and panting for breath, she hugged him to her, melding their bodies as she put her face in the crook of his neck. She felt his arms tighten over her waist, holding her so tight like she would run as soon as he let go. But she wouldn't run, not this time.

Because, just like he chose her, she chose him right back.


End file.
